Flutuação
by Winter Bells
Summary: Johnny tak tega melihat Reed bekerja sendirian di malam hari. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Tapi, ada rasa yang bergejolak saat mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Re-Published. Edited. ReedxJohnny. Slash. Lime. RnR please?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic 4. Fantastic 4 written by Jonathan Hickman. Released by Marvel Comics.

Pairing: Reed RichardsxJhonny Storm.

Rated: T (semi M)

Warning: Modified Canon, Plotless, Slash, Lime! See? You've been warned :)

Re-published. I thought, I have to changed some part of the plot. Sorry :3

* * *

**Flutuação**

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

Malam ini, New York City ketadangan tamu dari atas. Hujan lebat terjun bebas dan menghempas pelan setiap atap gedung maupun rumah. Gemercik air yang jatuh dari atas loteng memberi lantunan nada yang khas. Udara yang dihembuskan juga mampu membuat orang berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan pakaian tipis.

Malam ini, saat waktu mulai larut, Reed begitu sibuk mengerjakan eksperimen di ruangannya. Padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ya, tapi itulah Reed, seorang pria yang sangat menjunjung tinggi pengetahuan tanpa mengenal waktu. Teman-temannya sudah pada tidur, kecuali Johnny yang memang sering tidur lama. Wajar, pemuda badung satu ini terbiasa tidur larut karena sering membunuh waktu dengan menonton TV atau sekedar membaca komik maupun majalah seks. Ah ya, tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi, bukan? Itulah sifatnya. Tapi hei, majalah apa itu? Majalah pria? Isinya dipenuhi dengan cowok-cowok macho dengan otot-otot kekar di sana-sini. Bahkan ada dua poto pria tampak mesra di dalam majalah tersebut. Dan Johnny begitu menikmatinya.

Matanya lalu terusik akan kehadiran seorang temannya yang berada di sebuah ruangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Richard si Mr. Fantastic. Awalnya Johnny hanya mengabaikan keberadaan pria elastis itu, tapi melihatnya seorang diri dan memasang wajah stres membuat Johnny tak tega. Oh, bukan hanya itu saja, Johnny memperhatikan lekuk tubuh seorang pria di majalah yang sedang ia baca, hhmm ia membayangkan pria lentur itu memiliki tubuh seperti ini, boleh juga. Hei, apa yang kupikirkan? Johnny menepuk lumayan kencang keningnya. Berusaha menghapus pikiran bodoh yang baru terlintas di otaknya. Mungkin ini pengaruh ia yang terlalu lama membaca majalah seks.

"Kau tidak tidur, Reed?" sapa Johnny setelah sampai di ruangan eksperimen.

"Nanti."

"Ouh." Johnny lalu duduk di samping Reed—yang tengah asyik mengotak-atik penemuannya. Johnny memandang Reed sebentar. Menangkap wajah pria tersebut. Walau raut muka itu tampak kusut, tapi tetap oke. Oh, apa yang barusan kukatakan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Reed saat mengetahui Johnny memperhatikannya. "Ada yang salah denganku?" Reed memberhentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan melirik satu per satu bagian tubuhnya, mana tau ada yang salah. Johnny hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangan ke majalahnya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah tubuhku sudah seseksi dia?" Johnny melirik seorang pria berotot di majalahnya lalu membuka baju tipisnya dan memperlihatkan dada bidang juga perut six packnya. Ia berpose layaknya binaragawan.

Reed meneguk ludah. Ia memandang tubuh kekar itu. Biasanya ia hanya memandang lekuk tubuh itu saat Johnny memakai pakaian kerja ketat mereka, tapi sekarang ia dapat melihat secara langsung. "Ah, eumm... begitulah." Reed seakan salah tingkah. "Hei, John, err... lebih baik kau pergi sana. Aku sedang sibuk," Reed tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali terlihat sibuk dengan barang-barang elektronik yang terpampang di meja kerjanya. Namun konsentrasi Reed buyar, ia masih memikirkan bentuk tubuh tadi. Aku kenapa? Sudahlah! Reed merasa tubuhnya seketika memanas padahal hujan tengah turun deras di luar sana. "Hah. Hah. Aku kepanasan, padahal udara tengah dingin." Reed membuka bajunya dan tersenyum tipis tanpa melirik Johnny yang ada di sebelahnya. Cepatlah kau pergi, aku tak tenang nih!—batin Reed.

"Oh—hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, John?" Kedua bola mata Reed membelalak saat merasakan pundaknya dipijit lembut oleh kedua tangan dari arah belakang.

"Ssst. Pahlawan kita sepertinya kelelahan," bisik Johnny di belakang telinga Richard. Tanpa sepengetahuan Reed, Johnny sedang tersenyum tipis. Pemuda korek api tersebut meremas-remas pelan pundak telanjang Reed. Membuat Mr. Fantastic ini merasakan otot-ototnya melemas seketika. Rasa lelah yang ia pikul seakan mencair dan mengalir bebas keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh ke eksperimennya.

"Sudah cukup, Johnny—ah," Reed tak dapat melengkapi kalimatnya saat pijitan itu tiba-tiba maju satu langkah ke depan. Memijit otot-otot dadanya. "Hei, John, tak perlu sampai di situ—"

"—sst! Diamlah. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku sedang bosan dan sepertinya ini pekerjaan tepat untukku sekarang," bisik Johnny. Entah kenapa bisikan itu membuat darah Reed mengalir cepat. Ia seperti terangsang, mungkin? Jangan sampai. Mulut Reed bergumam tak jelas, matanya terpejam-pejam sesekali. Merasakan jari-jemari Johnny yang menarik-narik lembut ujung dadanya. Entahlah, Reed seakan menikmati dan tak menolaknya. "Jadi, proyek apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Johnny sekedar untuk memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Oh oh, ini. Jadi, aku sedang merancang kendaraan baru untuk memperlancar pekerjaan kita," jawab Richard. Mendengar Johnny mengalihkan pembicaraan ke proyeknya, akhirnya ia kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Sekarang waktunya serius. Tapi hei, tanpa ia sadari, tangan Johnny tengah membuka resleting celananya. "Ah.. ohh!—John, apa yang kau lakukan?" Reed terkejut seketika saat merasakan miliknya tengah diremas-remas oleh tangan Johnny. "Hentikan, John!" bentaknya.

"Reed, aku merasa aneh dengan diriku sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa terangsang dengan sesama jenisku. Apa yang salah denganku?" bisik Johnny dari belakang. Tangannya masih bermain di bawah.

"I-itu mungkin kelainan gen di dalam dirimu. Hentikan, John,"

"Kumohon Reed, sekali ini saja." Johnny tiba-tiba menciumi tengkuk Reed dan menjalar ke pipinya. "Aku sedang bingung,"

"Johnny, kau tidak normal!" Reed memberontak. Tapi anehnya ia tetap duduk di kursinya tanpa berdiri dan menjauhi Johnny.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak menolak ini? Apakah kau juga sama?" tanya Johnny. Hening, Reed terdiam. Ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata.

"Oh... err... begini... hei! Aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparmu! Ingat?" Richard tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Sedangkan Johnny malah mempercepat gerakan tangannya di bawah. Membuat milik Reed memanjang dalam bentuk maksimal. "Hentikan!—eum. Uhmm." Kalimat Reed terhenti ketika mulutnya disambar oleh mulut Johnny. Aneh, ia tak memberi perlawanan.

"Sekali ini saja, dan aku tak akan melakukannya lagi," pinta Johnny sambil melepas ciumannya. Ia memasang wajah lesu. "Aku sedang risau, sungguh." lanjutnya. Hei, seorang Johnny sedang risau? Bisakah?

"Tapi John, kau bahkan sudah berkali-kali menggauli cewek-cewek lain. Kenapa kau malah tertarik dengan... err..."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu mengucapkannya. Aku tau, itulah yang membuatku bingung. Aku tak merasa terangsang apabila melakukan seks dengan seorang perempuan." Johnny terduduk di samping Reed. Menatap Reed dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kumohon, sekali ini saja," Johnny berbicara lirih. Menatap calon adik iparnya itu memasang tampang begitu, Reed tak tega. Apa salahnya ia menyerahkan diri kepada Johnny? Toh, dia tak menyimpang seperti Johnny. Ia tak akan dirugikan.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu membuatmu lebih membaik," Reed mengiyakan. Tampak senyum terpatri di bibir Johnny.

"Percayalah, hanya sebentar," ujar Johnny dan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Ia malah menunduk hingga membuat kepalanya sampai di selangkangan Reed. Membuka mulutnya lalu menyapa benda yang masih berdiri itu.

"Ohh! Akh! Johnny, pelan-pelan!" Reed merasa geli saat pemuda korek api itu mengemut miliknya. Belum pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu, bahkan Susan sekali pun. "Ahh! Argh!" Richard mengerang seirama dengan gerakan mulut Johnny yang mulai dipercepat. Tak tahan merasakan geli di bagian tersebut, Reed bahkan meremas kepala Johnny. "Kuharap kakakmu tak bangun atau hal paling buruk akan terjadi," resah Reed. Johnny hanya tersenyum.

Dug. "Huah," Terdengar suara tutupan pintu kecil dan uapan seorang wanita. Tap. Tap. Tap. Sedetik kemudian disusul dengan suara hentakan kaki. "Johnny? Reed? Apa kalian di situ?" Wanita ini bertanya. Ia masih di tangga tak jauh dari ruangan eksperimen Reed yang ada di lantai dasar. Rona kesal mewarnai raut wajahnya karena lampu masih menyala di ruangan tersebut. "Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melakukan eksperimen," Wanita ini mendengus kesal. Adalah suatu resiko yang harus ia terima saat mencintai seorang pria yang sangat jatuh cinta terhadap ilmu pengetahuan sampai seperti ini. "Eh? Kenapa TV-nya belum dimatikan?" Ia menautkan alisnya saat memperhatikan ruang tengah dengan TV masih menyala. Dimana Jonny? Biasanya ia yang menonton. "Johnny!"

Kedua pasang mata Reed maupun Johnny terbelalak saat menyadari ada seorang wanita di sana yang memanggil nama mereka. "Gawat! Itu Susan! Hentikan sekarang, Johnny!" kata Reed dengan penuh gelisah dan menarik kepala Johnny yang masih di selangkangannya.

"_Shit_! Ada pengganggu," Johnny mendecih kesal. Padahal ia sedang menikmati apa itu sebuah kesenangan. Tapi malah diusik.

"Halo! Teman-teman, apakah kalian di situ?" Susan berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan eksperimen. Sesampainya ia di ambang pintu, "hei, di sini ternyata kalian berdua. Sudah kutebak," Susan langsung memasang wajah kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangan. "Kalian lihat sudah jam berap—err, Reed, kenapa itu mu terbuka?" Susan kelihatan bingung ketika melihat resleting Reed yang terbuka. Perasaannya semakin bingung dan mulai macam-macam setelah melihat Johnny di sampingnya. Apa mungkin... hei, apa yang kupikirkan?

Mendengar pertanyaan Susan, Reed kualahan dan langsung mengancing resletingnya. "Oh, oh, aku tengah sibuk mengerjakan proyek sampai-sampai lupa mengancingnya. Maaf," Reed berbicara gagap. Dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan merapikan benda-benda yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sedangkan Johnny hanya terduduk tenang seperti tak ada masalah.

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku kenapa kalian membuka baju?" Susan kembali bertanya.

Reed dan Johnny saling melempar pandangan. "Oh, kami kepanasan," jawab Reed.

Susan tambah bingung. Hah? Kepanasan saat udara dingin seperti ini? "Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, kak. Kau terlalu cerewet. Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin tidur." Johnny memotong kalimat sang kakak dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya layaknya orang yang sudah mengantuk. "Oke, kita lanjutkan ini besok pagi bila perlu. Aku mengantuk," Johnny berjalan ke pintu keluar. "Selamat malam, Sue. Selamat malam, Reed." Johnny berbalik arah setelah berada di belakang Susan. Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah Reed. Lalu memutar badan dan pergi. Sedangkan Susan masih menatap Reed dan butuh penjelasan mengapa mereka belum tidur. Apa yang sedang dilakukan.

"Baiklah Sue. Aku juga mengantuk. Huaah. Selamat malam," Setelah selesai merapikan meja kerjanya, Reed berdiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sue di ambang pintu sendirian.

"Hei, kenapa dengan mereka?" Sue kesal dan mulutnya bergumam. "Hmm,"

.

.

**Fin**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Review or Concrit? :3


End file.
